Always Yours
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: There was never any doubt that Kisara was Seto's. It was just a fact of life. She was always his, same as he was always going to be hers.


MBP: Okay, so I wrote this for Tima since I made her listen to a song that was SEMI-sad. Only a little. But I promised to attempt happy mizushipping, and this is what came out. Surprising actually, considering it was like... hella late for me and it was actually easier to write when I should be sleeping.

Rini: The cure for writer's block is to stay up all hours of the night because of anime conventions and then write like crazy.

MBP: YES! Anyways, I posted a halfshipping that made me sad, so I needed to post this. Hope you all enjoy! I own nothing!

* * *

_**Always Yours**_

Kisara knew how she felt –how much she loved him- despite how impossible it would be for them to ever be together. While the people might respect her slightly for saving their now-Pharaoh's life, she was still a slave and an abnormality among them at that.

There were also no doubts that the Pharaoh knew how she felt; she'd almost died for him after all, making sure he would live. It had been a miracle for her to survive at all herself. That was another reason she was still at the palace; there were murmurings among the common people of how she was blessed by the gods. How else could she survive such terrible wounds?

The question was about how Seto –the Pharaoh- felt in return. Maybe he really didn't care about her except for the dragon and the power it contained. Maybe, just as she found a home in his arms and hope, he had found his place with someone else. It wasn't as if she was a conventional beauty, or even unique enough to capture and hold a man's heart with her. Maybe the home she'd discovered was just empty, and he had other plans for her.

It wasn't as if she expected anything like marriage. Kisara knew that despite their feelings, a marriage between Seto and her was out of the question. A slave becoming queen? Unheard of. She just hoped…

Was it wrong to accept being his concubine as long as it meant that she could just be with him until leaving this earth?

All she wanted, really wanted, was to be near Seto. To be useful to him. To have him feel _something_ for her, not just ignore her or actively make sure their paths didn't cross as he was doing recently.

Heart heavy, Kisara sighed as she walked through the halls of the palace, relieved to be able to sneak away that night. She'd always felt better out in the open, the stars overhead watching while the earth slept. Perhaps it was time to think about what she was doing, what she wanted from this life besides a man that could never be hers.

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" Kisara paused, hearing a familiar shriek. The new High Priestess, Mana, and Kisara weren't close. It wasn't as if the other girl was… well, she wasn't like everyone else. Where other people would scorn a slave, and had more than once beaten them, Mana was more the type to patch them up and befriend them. She was one of the few Kisara noticed that wasn't pretending to be friendly, but they'd never really spoken. That had more to do with how busy everyone was dealing with the aftermath of Zorc, the Thief King, and all the damage the surrounding areas had suffered than either of them disliking the other.

Ducking behind a vase in the courtyard, absently wondering why they were so large, Kisara watched Mana storm into the courtyard, followed closely by Seto. Her heart raced at seeing him for the first time in what was at least a week, demanding she stand and reveal her presence so he'd speak to her, even in dismissal.

"That was horrible phrasing! You know what the answer is to that? No!" Mana turned, arms crossed defiantly, breaking all rules of protocol as she scolded and berated her leader. "Idiot, I wouldn't marry you after that!"

Kisara swallowed, pressing herself closer to the vase. Seto wanted to marry _Mana_? Politically, it made sense; she was his High Priestess after all, and beloved of the people, despite her magical mishaps. But they just hadn't seemed to… actually like each other.

"Mana…" Seto sound annoyed, and more than just a little bit. It was actually leaning towards the angered tone most people were used to.

"You know what?" Mana glanced towards the vase mischievously, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Let's play the Who Do You Love game? I'll start, since it's obvious I love Atemu and not you. We'll excuse the fact that since he's dead, I'm going to end up alone my whole life. It's you who's more entertaining."

Seto was going to get away with murdering her somehow. Just let him find a replacement for her first. "Mana…"

"Shhh!" Mana touched her temples, closing her eyes. "I'm seeing… tall, white hair, blue eyes… lots of running… saving your life…"

Kisara jumped, not realizing she'd slipped into Mana's view in reality, pushing herself back behind the vase.

Seto was beyond caring if Mana and him went back to childhood and she was his first love, however unrequited. She needed to learn he wasn't going to take her almost abusive teasing anymore. "You are being ridiculous."

"No!" Mana backed away, pointing towards the vase as she recognized the danger signs. She supposed that was just one of the good things of knowing the Pharaoh since he was a kid. You know how to read him and react. "I really see her!"

Kisara rose slowly, knowing they were both watching the vase. There was no hiding it; if she didn't reveal herself, one of them would just come and pull her out. "Pharaoh, Priestess…" she murmured, eyes on the ground where they were safe. After a long silence, she risked a glance up, only to see Seto watching her, his face an impenetrable mask, impossible to read.

"Well…" Mana clasped her hands behind her back, biting back a laugh at her old friend's face. He was just so _shocked_ and at a loss of what to do now. She'd _known_ there was a reason he was avoiding the pretty woman that had saved his life, same as she'd been planning an "accidental" meeting between them soon. This was even better, giving what the other girl had to have heard and was about to hear. "Given that you're done practicing proposing –and you failed at it by the way- I'm going to retire for the night. Oh, and Kisara?"

Kisara jolted to attention –_he was practicing proposing? Who was he going to propose to?_- as Mana said her name. "Y-yes Priestess?"

"If you're going to hide, it's best to hide inside the vases. No one ever found me or Atemu in there." Her voice was filled with mischief as her eyes glittered gleefully. "Just some advice about that."

"Y-yes! Thank you Priestess!" Why not be polite to the superior girl? She was certainly being nice after all; there was no reason to be rude since she was leaving.

Mana left the two in a very uncomfortable silence, Kisara staring at the ground, Seto watching her, both waiting for the other to speak first. In the end, Seto broke the silence, clearing his throat before speaking.

"You are… recovering well?" He sounded concerned, allowing Kisara to relax enough to smile up at him gently.

"Yes Pharaoh. I was treated very well; I barely feel anything now," Kisara praised the doctors who'd helped her, as well as the slaves who'd taken a liking to her. "And you? Are you adjusting alright?"

Seto's eyes darkened in memory, his mind bringing up his cousin's early death, and his own father's betrayal. "As well as can be expected."

Kisara reached out in sympathy, not quite touching him, almost afraid to do so without his permission. He wasn't the kind who accepted gentle touches easily, and she didn't want to scare him away when he looked so vulnerable. "Pharaoh…"

He took her hand, surprising her when he pulled her closer, forcing her to look in his eyes. "Seto."

"What?" Kisara breathed out, trying to process what was happening.

"My name is Seto. You've used it before. I want you to use it," He almost looked annoyed at having to explain it, and a little… was he nervous? The idea was so strange that Kisara rejected it instantly. Why would he be nervous anyway?"

"Pharaoh, it wouldn't be appropriate…"

"We're going to be married," Seto interrupted, throwing his plans for proposing out the window. There was no planning this moment, with her in front of him, making his worries altogether more real and distant at the same time. "I do not want my bride to feel she cannot use my name."

_What?_ Kisara stared, which was obviously not the reaction the male was hoping for. In the silence, he moved his hand, hesitantly brushing her hair from her eyes gently, lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

For a moment he stared back, then laughed quietly at himself. Perhaps he should have taken Mana's advice and practiced pretty words more instead.

Kisara took a deep breath, standing perfectly still. "I'm a slave," she whispered, giving it as a reason they _couldn't_ be together, wishing the words had remained unsaid.

"You saved my life."

They were the wrong words to say. "And is that why you want to marry me? To repay my saving your life?" Kisara's back went up with pride. She didn't want his gratitude if it would lead to an empty marriage bed, an empty home…

"I love you."

The righteous pride was gone instantly as Seto whispered the words again and pulled her into his arms, brought her _home_. "I love you. Is that not enough?"

"Your advisors…"

His arms tightened around her slightly, trying to get his point across. "They don't matter. _I love you!_ I want to live my life with you as my queen. They will survive. It is you who matters." He whispered the words into her ear, trying to convince her that he was telling the truth.

Silently, Kisara wrapped her arms around him in return as an answer, knowing he'd understand. Yes, she'd be his queen. They'd live their lives together, leave their legacy with children who were strong and would preserve their world.

Still, Seto had to ask, in his own way. "Be mine," Seto murmured, relieved as she moved even closer to him, his own arms holding his love closer to his heart. "Because I'm already yours."

Smiling, home at last forever in his arms, Kisara rose to touch her lips to his gently, whispering her reply.

"I was always yours."

* * *

MBP: Happy equals cheesy in my world. OOC maybe. Cheesy and cute? Apparently so. I don't know, I don't do cute and fluffy as well as I do tragedy. Which is really sad actually.

Rini: OH WELLS! We're making the sickie child go to sleep now so she can continue to write or think up stories tomorrow! We hope you enjoyed; please leave a review telling us what you think!


End file.
